


In The Shadow Of Your Heart

by BooksOverPeople



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sad, Sorta Break Up, Tumblr Prompt, because i hate angst so i added a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksOverPeople/pseuds/BooksOverPeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thinks John hides him away in the shadow of his heart because the main occupant is John's desire to have another Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you left me in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> An angsty little fic for whatudowhennooneseesyou on tumblr. 
> 
> "Hey if you send you a prompt, could you write me a ficlet please! Sherlock was in his room crying, he huddled into himself and cried into his arms. He and John had a massive fight a few days before, John was yelling at him because apparently Sherlock didn't put enough effort into it. That he didn't care, that he should've stayed with Mary and never chose Sherlock over her. Sherlock yelled by saying that he was just a rebound and that John didn't really love him, that incredibly angered John."
> 
> Enjoy!

Sherlock didn’t know how much longer he’d survive feeling like he had a caving hole in his wind pipe. 

Ever since the fight with John, he’d felt like he couldn’t catch a breath.

 

~

**From: John Watson**

**Sherlock, where are you?**

**-JW**

 

**From: John Watson**

**Sherlock?**

**-JW**

 

**From: John Watson**

**SHERLOCK ARE YOU ALRIGHT?**

**-JW**

 

**From: John Watson**

**ANSWER MY TEXTS, DAMMIT.**

**-JW**

 

**From: John Watson**

**Fuck the reservation, I’m coming home. Please be okay, damn it, be okay.**

**-JW**

_“Sherlock?!” yelled John, bursting through 221B’s front door and running up the stairs. “Sherlock, are you here?!”_

 

_The door to the flat was open._

 

_He stepped in, heart in mouth._

 

_To find Sherlock sitting at the kitchen table, unmoving, staring intently at a clear liquid that suddenly turned blue. He let out a triumphant noise and noted down the time from a stop watch John hadn’t noticed was hanging around his neck._

 

_John saw red._

 

_He stalked towards the consulting arsehole and slammed his hand onto the table._

 

_Sherlock looked up to meet John’s angry eyes and sighed._

 

_“Great. What did I do now?” he muttered._

 

_John gaped at him._

 

_“What did you- Do you have **any** idea what the hell you just put me through?” he asked through clenched teeth._

 

_“What?” asked Sherlock. “Pray, do tell.”_

 

_“I’ve been texting you for two hours. From Angelo’s. Where you were supposed to meet me two hours and a half ago for a date we planned together three weeks ago. I thought something had happened to you! I just got you back, Sherlock! You can’t scare me like this!” growled John._

 

 _“I missed a date? That’s it? Honestly, John, I thought I’d started World War_ _III,”_ _Sherlock huffs but his eyes flash with…something. It’s gone before John can quite place it (rather, after John refocuses on Sherlock’s offhanded spear to his heart.)_

 

 _“_ **_A date?_ ** _You missed much more than a date, Sherlock! You promised you’d put down the experiments for **one** night so we could have some one-on-one time, so I could have **one** decent conversation with you without you retreating to your fucking Mind Palace!” yelled John, his nerves on fire. _

_His shoulders suddenly slumped, his voice softened, “Do you even **care**?”_

 

_Sherlock flinched._

 

_A minuscule movement that resounded in the entirety of the flat. He looked vulnerable for all of a second before he recomposed himself, icy eyes meeting John’s defeated ones._

 

_“If you wanted domesticity, you should’ve stayed with Mary,” he spat, looking feral but at the same time like his heart had been tossed onto flaming coals._

 

_John recoiled from the statement._

 

_“You know what, maybe I should have,” he replied, eyes hardening, the fury he felt making them cruel in a way Sherlock thought warm, deep blue eyes should never be._

 

_And he’d done that. He, Sherlock Holmes, had made John Watson cruel._

 

_“I should have never chosen you over Mary. You don’t care about me, about how I feel, about whether or not I get to kiss you goodbye before I go to work, about whether or not I ever even bloody see you. You don’t care about what **I** need! It’s just you, you, **you**!” John went on, eyes still hard but worryingly damp. “I love you so much and all you do is throw it back in my face. Do you even realize that I’d serve you my heart on a platter if you asked it of me?”_

 

_Sherlock drew himself to his full height, his entire form shaking._

 

_“I’ve only ever been a rebound for you. You’ve been trying to make me into a Mary. Domesticated, gentle, simple, **dull**. I am not her, John. Do not expect me to conform to your ideas of a relationship. I am a different type of challenge altogether, you know that, and yet, you’ve been trying to mould me,” Sherlock snarled, his anger and hurt rising. “Find some simple-minded, desperately boring girl who’ll fit into this fabricated dress you weave, because I certainly will not.”_

 

_He turned, attempting to leave the conversation. John grasped his wrist, wrenching him backwards._

 

_“And if I don’t want that? If I want you?” whispered John, eyes searching._

 

_“Then, you’ll find me in a lovely little place in Central London. The address is 221B, John Watson. And I’ll be waiting,” breathed Sherlock, as the tears of anguish finally spilled over._

_Then he’d ripped his arm away and slunk off to his bedroom._

_~_

 

That had been three days ago. John had not yet returned to 221B and so the anvil on Sherlock’s throat had not been alleviated.

He couldn’t help but wonder if John would answer his invitation this time same as the first time or if he truly would find another Mary to warm his bed.


	2. i can hear your heartbeat

~

The door to 221B creaked slowly open.

 

Sherlock’s head snapped up quickly at the sound. He was on his feet and running through the doorway of John’s bedroom, swinging himself on the bannister to slow his pace as he approached the top of the stairs.

 

**John.**

 

 **John** was waiting for him at the bottom, wide eyes wet with tears, as wet as Sherlock’s had been minutes before.

 

“Sherlock,” he called, his voice hoarse as if he’d been crying for days.

 

That was all Sherlock needed to hear before he barreled down the stairs into John’s waiting arms.

 

Fresh rivulets of tears made tracks down his face as he burrowed it in John’s shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, John. I do care, I do, so so much. I’ve been so afraid of losing you to someone normal that I’ve been pushing you towards that very goal. John, I love you, only you. It’s only ever been you. If you want a regular date night, a picket fence, children, I’ll give it to you because it’s all worth it if I get to keep you, John,” Sherlock sobbed, his shoulders shaking with the force of each heaving breath.

 

“It’s okay, love. It’s alright. I was trying to shape you into my idea of a domestic wife and I apologise, Sherlock, because I chose you because you were not Mary. The reason I love you is because you are like no other, you are your own flavour. I thought I could bring normal into your life because I thought that was why you kept me around,” answered John, voice thick with emotion.

 

Sherlock pulled back to look at his lover’s face.

 

“John, I do not keep you around because you are normal. You are your own brand of iridescence. You are what completes me, what lights up the dark corners of my mind, what makes life brighter and worth living. I came back for **you**.”

 

He took a breath.

 

“And now, you came back for me.”

 

“I’ll always come back for you, Sherlock. _Always_ ,” murmured John as he brought their lips together, salty with mutual tears of relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this because I apparently suck at reunions and I rushed this scene AND it's brutally short.  
> Anyway, it's happy and fluffy.
> 
> I'm gonna go to bed now :3
> 
> (My tumblr: cumberbatata.tumblr.com)
> 
> ~Zal

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!  
> Please leave kudos and maybe comment? Cupcakes for my soul, remember?
> 
> I listened to this playlist while I was writing. I honestly love Florence + The Machine, they're amazing. The title is also from one of their songs called 'Cosmic Love'. Links below.
> 
> 1\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odSGa4ug58U&index=12&list=PLD864BCFF54660505
> 
> 2\. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EIeUlvHAiM
> 
> Anyhoo, I'll be updating a happier ending to this fic because I hate angst and sadness. See you soon!
> 
> ~Zal


End file.
